SPIN CITY – Tangling the prewoven web
by totem
Summary: Spin City: how it should have ended.
1. chapter 1

**--- SPIN CITY – Tangling the pre-woven web---**

****

**---By Totem ---**

**This was just a little somthing i though would be cool if it was how SPIN CITY ended. You know me...not to good with the happy, lardy lar...world that the creaters of charmed often give us. i like to question it and make my own versions of what happens. Well heres how i would wan**

t Spin City to end...._and if you like it i was thinking of making this an actual fic. Carry it on and see how things work out._

**__**

**_So guys tell me what u think and thankyou for reading. TOTEM_**

**__**

* * *

**--- SPIN CITY – Tangling the pre-woven web---**

Chris's eyes were blood red, this was him, not on the out side, not this spidery form but, somewhere deep all this was him and his emotions. His hands tightened into a clenched fist, he could do what he always wanted now, he was here alone with the guy that had made his life a living hell, literally.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other...dad." Chris spat evilly that last word, his voice on the edgy of sarcasm and full on rage. He took a step closer to the guy that was been held to the wall by this spiders web. Chris held the authority here. Both he and Leo knew this.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking. That's you talking, Chris. It's not too late. You just have to fight it." Leo tried so hard to get his son back. He knew somewhere Chris could hear him, he just hoped Chris wanted to hear him. But he had to try.

"Why fight when I've already won?" Chris asked, his eyes a bloody red that looked into Leo's, he lifted his hand and shot out a string of web that secured Leo's left hand to the webbing. Now Leo had no doubt at all, Chris was winning, maybe he'd already won.

But Leo never did give up, especially on his family, "Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad? He asked, shouted out of desperation, still managing to keep his calm though.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Chris screamed back, and he was right to him, now it didn't matter all that mattered was revenge. Getting his revenge on the guy, that hurt him so bad. He never wanted to talk about it before, why was now any different. This was Chris's time, to get back his life, to make Leo pay.

"No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down, you hate my guts." Leo shouted, Chris stepped forward and in front of Leo. Leo had to admit he felt fear. He feared the son stood in front of him like he had feared no one and nothing in his life. But Leo tried a tactic that he thought would work, he spoke in desperation and fear but didn't show it. He showed a cocky side. "Huh? Admit it. Come on. Admit it. What? Are you afraid?"

When Leo said that he could have sworn that Chris's eyes went a deeper, hatred filled red. "I'm not afraid of you." Chris made that clear, he never feared his father not anymore.

But Leo hared it in Chris's voice there was fault something had hit Chris? Taking advantage of this Leo mocks the man stood in front of him, wise or not Leo did it, he wanted and needed answers and felt this was the way to get them out of him. No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you, huh? What, did I, uh, miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy?" Chris hisses at them man, his so called father, how could he be so heartless, Leo continued unsure how far he really should go, he was getting cocky now. "Huh? Did I play favorites with Wyatt?"

Leo had done it, pushed the already malfunctioning Chris way to far, over the edge of the cliff and Chris was falling hard now. With a roar, Chris launched forward and grabbed Leo off the webbing and threw him across the cave, letting all his anger flow through him now, he threw Leo with such a force that it propelled him from the far wall into the far roof of the cave. Leo fell to the floor, hard.

Chris saw the man fall to the floor, he saw the damage he had done and he knew he wasn't finished yet. When he was this man would think again before throwing cocky sarcastic comments out, he would think again before he mocked the life Chris had lived, the life that he had left to make it better when, and if he would return. He ran over to Leo and pulled him up of the floor.

"Chris, don't..." Leo protested weakly but this only angered Chris more he smashed Leo's back into the wall at such a force that the cave shook.

"You don't know me!" Chris bellowed, true Leo knew nothing of this guy, his son. But Chris knew everything of the guy he held in his hands. He knew what Leo would do, what he'd fail to do. He knew that this guy was someone who causes his so much pain who had failed him so many times. As he thought of all those times, his anger once again, not for the first time got the better of him. He clenched his fist and thrust it hard into Leo's stomach.

"Ohh" Leo cried out a gut wrenching moan as he tried to slump forward, Chris wouldn't let him though, he continued to punch Leo, over and over. Then as one memory hit him hard he force Leo through that air once again landing on the floor across the cave pain hit him.

Chris then threw himself over onto Leo; he was going to end this now. He punched Leo in the face over and over, he had one hand around Leo's shirt neck so he could steady Leo's head then his second fist launched forwards over and over. It didn't take long for his face to become a mass of blood, along with both Chris's fist and both of their shirts, splattered with blood.

Anger still running threw Chris, he screams as his punches become harder "You don't know me. You don't know me." Finally he screams again between punches "You... don't... know... me!"

Leo didn't fight back; he just lay there as Pain ripped threw him. As his son, hit him over and over. He listened to the screams his angered voice. He wondered what had he done so badly for this guy to hate him so much? As the punches kept coming something happened, Chris felt something rip threw him, his hands and body returned to its original form along with his eyes, they went from a deep, bloody red to his original eyes filled with sadness and anger.

If Chris had been paying attention to his surroundings then he would have noticed the webbing from the door disappear, but he didn't as anger, pain, a life's worth of it was still running threw him. The anger was still there, the antidote did nothing to reduce this. Chris looked at his bloodied fist; to the bloodied face of the man he could no longer call his father. He once again punched the man beneath him, punched him over and over.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all walked into the cave, "Chris" The oldest called for her son, hoping and praying that the antidote worked, she rounded into the main chamber and saw Chris, beating up an already weak Leo, "Chris, NO!" She screamed.

Paige and Phoebe were also just as shocked, Piper ran to her son and Paige and Phoebe were not far behind. "Chris..." Piper screamed again, as she took hold of his arm and pulled him off of the man that she still loved. "it's over"

Phoebe knelt next to Leo, and looked from the man who was once and still to her a brother and friend. To her nephew, a nephew which in the short time she had known him loved more than her own life. She couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Paige, also looking from Leo to Chris saw that Piper was struggling with her son; she ran over and took hold of Chris for Piper, who in her pregnant state was unable to have the strength to restrain him. Paige how ever did.

"Chris look at Me!" Piper ordered.

All that Chris could do was look at his father, he pulled against Paige, ignored his mother. HE was hell bent on ending Leo. He screamed, "You know nothing! I lived for you...I lived for my brother and I lost you both. You killed them! You and those elders took my family away. You didn't listen to me. I told you that it would happen and you did nothing." Chris pulled out of Paige's grip and turned back walking to the back of the cave he puncher the wall hard then turned back and screamed full force at Leo who was now nearly standing with the help of Phoebe and Paige. "I had to watch my family, my mother die, I watched them kill my aunts. And I wished it was you they killed."

Leo was now looking at his son, his anger filled, grief stricken teary eyed son and knew that he had failed, failed his family. Chris saw his chance and ran at Leo, but before he could reach him Phoebe had already seen what he was about to do, "Paige, orb, get him out of here" With that the middle Halliwell realized her grip form Leo and Paige orbed him away.

Chris stood in the spot his father had been moments before and screamed, falling to his knees and punched the floor. "WHY!" HE yelled. The tears came, they fell as he collapsed into his mothers waiting arms. He knew only know that he had said way, way to much. But it didn't matter; there was no chance that he could continue in this mission...not now. He couldn't change what had become.

He got control of the tears, well kind of and stood from his mothers arms, he tried to walk from the cave but his aunt was stood there. He couldn't face them not now. Not after what he'd just done. He orbed, orbed to the only place he had ever felt safe.

Piper and Phoebe watched at Chris was engulfed in blue orbs. Phoebe walked over to her sister who was stood in disbelief. Phoebe put her arms around Piper and held her, tight. Piper's hands were rested, one on her broken heart and the other on her swollen stomach. She couldn't understand...what had gone, or would go so wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige was sat on the coffee table in front of Leo who was sat on the chair there was more in the eyes of the man sat in front of her than she could read. She took his hand in her own "It'll be okay" She tried unsuccessfully to reassure him.

"How?" He asked, both Physical and emotional Pain evident. "Go, go back to them Paige. Bring my son home safe"

Paige stood from the spot and orbed away. Back into the cave where Piper and Phoebe were stood in each others embrace. Paige walked over, she place her arms around her older sisters and spoke sadly, "Let me take you home" Piper not moving just stood with her head against Phoebe, who nodded for Paige to do exactly that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was sat on the tower, of golden gate bridge looking over at the streets and cars that passed below. He wondered what it was like to have a normal life. His was everything and anything but normal. His sighed, a deep sigh, the tears had stopped now, and the emotional turmoil was turning hard. Chris unsure what he should feel, was numb.

HE had been up here for hours, or, minuets maybe seconds. It seemed to him like years. What did he do to deserve this. Wishing now he had never come back. He failed his family. He failed him mother, the brother he wished was what he once was could no longer be saved. Not in this world...not in any.

The rain started to fall onto San Francisco and Chris was soaked through, he didn't move he was sat in the same place...looking over the world...thinking about what it will become. Now that he has failed.

HE hared the jingle behind him, but didn't look back. HE knew who it was. Paige, it always was her.

"I failed" HE spoke, unsure of his voice, "Paige it's over"

"Chris..." He heart broke to see him like this, "you have not failed. You can still save Wyatt. Nothings changed."

"It has, it's all changed. I can not face him. Not again!"

Paige walked over to him she two was now soaked through, she sat next to her nephew and spoke, "What did he do?"

Chris was still looking at the passing lights of the cars below, as he answered Paige, "He was never there for me. Not when it mattered. He was there for Wyatt, there for Mom, he was there for the whole frigging world but he never had time for me." The rain fell harder, down onto the two lone figures that sat on top of the bridge.

Paige put her arm around Chris, "Let's go home Chris. We'll talk there" Chris looked into the loving eyes of his aunt and allowed her to orb them both home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearing in a flourish of blue orbs that brightened the dull room, Paige and Chris materialized. Paige moved Chris forward and sat him on her bed. He looked around the room; firstly not knowing where he was then it all hit him... all the times throughout his young life that he woke up in this room. It never did change.

He felt it, the comfort as Paige wrapped a huge towel around his soaking frame and sat next to him. She placed her arm around him and he rested his head on her. Feeling just like the child he used to be when Paige would comfort him.

"You don't change you know?" HE spoke.

"IS that right?" Paige asked,

"You were always there for me; mom was great, don't get me wrong but...you were always there." He was reminiscing now and that was never good, he knew that he could talk to Paige though, "When I was about, nine...mom and dad..." He then realized his mistake and was quick to correct it, "LEO. They had a huge fight. Mom was, sticking up for me...telling him that he needed to spend time with me...she told him how much it hurt me when he was never there. How the letters that I'd get for my birthday were not enough." Paige couldn't believe that Leo would do this, the same LEO. "They didn't fight a lot, well because he was never around a lot but, when they did, it was bad. You were always there Paige, to hold me and to comfort me. He screamed at me once...he lashed out and hit me...something happened to Wyatt, I was about 12, he blamed me. You saw him hit me, and you stopped him, you got in between us and stood up to him. The almighty elder, you told him exactly what you thought, I owe you Paige, I owe you big time"

Paige was stunned this guy really was hurting, she held the towel around him and rubbed his back like he was a child, "I'll always look out for you Chris. I love you. Get it?"

"I always have Paige."

"How did you know it was me? Who came to you on the bridge?" She asked,

"Because you were the only one who ever came after me. He never came not once. Not even when...Mom was killed, when I lost you all. He went to Wyatt, but not me."

"He hasn't done that yet Chris maybe not only coming back to save Wyatt you came back to save you and Leo as well."

"I doubt it Paige, I learned to deal with the lack of a father years ago...today it just...got too much. But there is nothing I want nor need from the guy." Paige didn't know what to say to that, she just held him...

She hopped that it was enough.


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks guys for all of you reviews it means a lot to me, and as you can see I have decided to make the short into more of a story. So then tell me what you think and leave a review. Thanks again guys TOTEM**

* * *

**--- SPIN CITY – Tangling the pre-woven web---**

**---Chapter 2---**

She was stood there in the manor wondering what the hell she could do, her nephew was stood in her life, he needed someone to depend on, she was not going to allow him not to have anyone to be there for him and she was not going to allow him to fail. Lifting the cup of coffee of the side to her mouth she found herself more and more conflicted. Her heart and mind fighting, one wanting to go to Piper, explain everything let the sort this out as a family. But on the other hand Chris needed her; he trusted her...she was not going to deny him the little trust he had.

Eventually the latter won and Paige decided she was going to help her nephew, "Chris!" She called out, and waited. A few seconds passed and then the orbs began to form, they grouped together before fading leaving him stood there, her family, her nephew.

"Hay Paige, is everything okay?" He asked, he was doing it again hiding his true feelings, hiding what he really felt.

"Chris look we need to talk" Paige stepped forward, "Take a seat and I'll get some coffee" She instructed. Chris took a seat and Paige got the coffee, she didn't know exactly what to say so she just started talking, talking about how she felt.

Returning back she placed the coffee in front of him and took the seat opposite, "I have no doubt that I have told you this before...or...in the future sadly I can not remember so, I'm going to say it. Chris I was adopted at birth, I went to a great family and they looked after me. From the age of sixteen when I watched them die in a car crash I felt alone, so very alone. I lived moment by moment because I couldn't stand thinking of a future where I was alone. I had no one to go to. Chris you are someone that I know has the strength that I had and you have made it through. What you have done, coming here to save your brother it's brave, selfless and well, I look at you and see a great person. You now are alone! You have no one of your life time here. Well I have no idea what your future is like but I want you to know now do not feel that you have come to this time and your alone. You need to talk, you need help or you need to take your anger out on someone I'm here." She softened and took his hand, "I'm here Dude...your not alone and I'll help you do this"

Chris had hared this, he smiled as he felt familiarity, Paige was his rock in the future and it hadn't changed. He knew he could count on her and it helped that he now new he was able to do that here. "Thanks Paige, I do feel alone but as long as I can make sure that none of my family Die in the future and that my brother isn't killing people I do not care what I have to go through here. I just, wished he was...there for me like you are...he wasn't and that is what hurts." Chris looked down at where Paige held his hand, he thought a moment and then left silence to fall over them.

She sat in that silence looking at him and after a few moments she broke it, "Hay dude, what are you thinking?" she asked softly

Chris looked at the floor and then to her, he shrugged, "I dun no, just...I know you, I know more about you than you do. I mean, I know the past...I know the now cause I'm here and I know the future because I have lived it. But you guys know nothing about me. It's wired you know...that I have grown up with you, but you haven't grown up with me" he explained, well as well as he could his feelings and his emotions.

"I get that Chris, but I tell you what I do know about you...you're a great guy. Look, I need to understand more...about Your dad, what happened between you two. I want to help."

"About Leo, Paige you need to understand there is no way that I can...even talk to him right now. No way I can ever forgive him" Chris explained as he took his hand away from hers, Paige looked at him, "you want to know what he did to me? Which time Paige?" He asked

"How about, the time that hurt you the most?"

Chris took a deep breath and he lent back in his chair, "The...the time he hurt me the most..." He stopped again as his emotions surfaced

There back door to the manor opened and Piper pushed the pram through, Chris looked over as did Paige at them but then Paige looked back at Chris just in time to see him wipe away a tear that fell.

"Hay guys..." Piper called out, she then noticed that both looked emotional, "Sorry did I interrupt something?" She asked

Chris stood up pulling himself together, "No, nothing..." He looked at Paige who was just looking at him, "I better go" He told her. She just nodded her emotions just as high as his. Chris turned and walked over to a giggling Wyatt who was still strapped into his pram he knelt in front of him, "Hay dude, you keep smiling" he said to the young child as he tickled him.

As he stood up Piper asked him, "Chris is everything..."

"Fine...it's fine mom." He reassured then he looked over at Paige, she was sat in the same place just looking at him, "I'll be fine" the last bit was directed to the aunt that he knew was so worried for him. With that he orbed away, leaving the manor...

Paige sat there in the same place a few seconds after not moving, until Piper broke her from her thoughts, "Paige, what did I just walk into?" she asked,

Paige looked at Piper and just as she was about to speak another set of blue orbs filled the room but this time when the clumped together and then faded it reviled Leo standing there. "Hi" He greeted, "look have you guys seen Chris?" He asked

"As a matter of..."

Piper begun but before she could finish Paige stood up and took a step towards Leo, "WHY?" She asked

Leo looked at her, "Because I need to talk to him, about yesterday about his problem"

"Don't" Paige said simply

"What?" Leo was confused, "Excuse me?"

"Don't Leo, trust me...he isn't ready for that" Paige took the cup of coffee from the table and downed it, she then turned to walk away.

"Wait...you can not tell me t stay away from my son and then walk out of here" Leo called, "what ever I have done...or am going to do I need to know, so I can fix it."

Paige swung around, "Leo what ever you are going to do is something pretty big. He's broken...he was in my room all night last night, he cried himself to sleep. That kid is going through so much right now, he has left his life, his family and all that he knows to save your family, your son, his brother. Let me talk to him and I'll get him to talk to you when...when I ...when he talks to me. Dude I know this isn't fair on you but something happened to him, he has seen more than any of us can even imagine and personally I am having a little trouble dealing with his emotion along with my own the last thing that any of us need right now is a repeat of yesterday. Piper's pregnant, and frankly I can not take on anyone else's pain right now so maybe it's best if you...don't go after him and don't even attempt to talk right now"

Leo stepped forward, "I want to know what I did to hurt him so bad." He had desperation in his voice. His hands trembled as he listened to the words that Paige spoke.

"I know...and I'm sorry this is so hard on you but...Leo...a repeat of yesterday is not going to help any of us get closer to the truth" With this Leo orbed away, sadness in his eyes and desperation felt throughout his body.

Paige felt guilty, I mean of course she did but it needed to be said. Leo needed to give Chris space if he didn't Chris would not be able to save Wyatt and he would return to a world of chaos and disaster. Piper stepped forward, "Paige it looks to me like you need to talk"

She did, she needed to talk but didn't know how. "No...I can't" With this she to orbed up to her room away from them all. Piper stood in the center of the kitchen and then she turned to a gurgling Wyatt. "Well looks like its you and me dude"

Paige was stood in the window looking out onto the town. Past emotion and present situation a perfect mix to rip open the past wounds. The past came back to Paige full force and literally knocked her off her feet, he knees buckled and she slid to the floor. Tears silently escaping and her hands trembling. The solitude she felt as a teenager been mirrored in her own nephew...the pain of knowing anyone else could be going through that killed her. She may be the only one who could relate to him...the only one that knew what he was going through. These had no idea...they always had someone, Piper, Phoebe, Leo. They have always had someone...she knew what it was like and was determined to help him deal with this and to have someone. She would be his someone...


End file.
